Chain of mind
by TensaiSyusuke
Summary: AyaXKen... vielleicht... vielleicht auch nicht... wer weiss :


**Chain of mind**

Eine völlig dumme Idee, hier aufzutauchen. Aya hasste Straßenfeste. Sie waren laut, sie waren voll und vor allem waren sie teuer. Und sie brachten die eine oder andere negative Erinnerung mit sich, die er nicht wirklich wieder abrufen wollte. Wehren konnte er sich trotzdem nicht dagegen.

So stiefelte er schweigend neben den andren Weiß' her; die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Omi, Ken und Yôhji hatten sich richtig fein in Schale geworfen. Sie trugen aufwendige, aber nicht auffällige Kimonos, so wie die meisten Menschen, die auf diesem Fest anwesend waren. Nur Aya hatte sich dagegen gewehrt und trug das, was er immer trug. Nur auf die Schürze vom Blumenladen hatte er gerade noch verzichten können.

Er konnte gar nicht verstehen, wieso er sich überhaupt hatte überreden lassen, mit zu kommen. Dass dies mit einer Mission zusammenhing, hatten sie ihm erzählt. Er hatte gewusst, dass es eine Lüge war. Aber dennoch war er mitgegangen. Und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann hatte er sich damit ziemlich bloß gestellt, denn die anderen schienen zu glauben, dass er nur deswegen mitgekommen war.

Aber einfach so abhauen…? Das konnte er nun auch wieder nicht tun. Wer weiß, was die anderen anstellen konnten, wenn er nicht dabei war. Yôhji brauchte nur an einer Ecke ein Mädel sehen und davon war er. Und Omi und Ken… Wenn die beiden erstmal alleine waren, begann das Unheil bereits. Die beiden waren doch schon fast wie i_Dumm und dümmer_/i. Zwar auf eine liebenswerte Art und Weise, aber dennoch.

»Ich kann kaum erwarten, dass das Feuerwerk anfängt!«

Auf einem großen, offnen und von allerlei Ständen umrandeten Platz blieben sie schließlich stehen und Aya lehnte sich gegen eine der Hauswände. Das Feuerwerk interessierte ihn eigentlich nicht besonders. Er konnte auch nicht verstehen, weshalb so was auf so viele Menschen solch Faszination ausübte. Er wollte es auch gar nicht nachvollziehen können.

»Aya… Aya-kun! Das Feuerwerk!«

Er hob kurz den Blick und sah zu Omi, der sich wie ein kleines Kind über die leuchtenden Farben am Himmel freute. Mit einem leeren Gefühl blickte er dann jedoch sofort wieder auf den Boden. _Feuerwerk. So etwas Unsinniges._

Die Menschen um sie herum lachten und tanzten; erfreuten sich am Fest. Nur er schien wie der Trauerkloß, der einfach nicht dazu passte. Aya wollte jedoch nicht einmal dazu gehören. Er war froh, in seiner Welt zu leben. In einer Welt, die er sich so geschaffen hatte, wie sie sein sollte. Auch wenn immer noch ein wichtiger Teil darin fehlte. Aber auch der würde früher oder später wieder erwachen. Er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf.

»Oh, jetzt ist es aus…«

Er schlug die Lider nieder und verharrte einen Augenblick so, während er spürte, wie die Menschen um ihn herum sich wieder zu bewegen schienen und fort zu laufen. Das Fest war so gut wie vorbei. Das Feuerwerk war wohl der krönende Abschluss gewesen.

»Na, ganz alleine hier?«

Als er wieder aufblickte, sah er, wie Yôhji gleich zwei junge Mädchen in schönen, bunten Yukatas angesprochen hatte. Das war ja zu erwarten gewesen. Es gab kaum einen Tag bei ihm, bei dem das nicht so ablief.

»Ach! So ein Zufall! Da wollte ich auch gerade hin!«

Ehe sie sich versahen, war Yôhji versahen und Omi blickte, mit einem Ausdruck zwischen Verzweiflung und Staunen, in die Richtung, in die sein Freund verschwunden war. _Gott sei Dank haben wir im Team nur einen von denen_, dachte Aya und stellte mal wieder fest, dass er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, wie ein Mann sein Leben nur den Frauen widmen – oder viel eher opfern – konnte.

»Da ist er hin. Und nu'?«

»Ich schlage vor, wir gehen alleine zurück. Hat eh keinen Sinn, auf ihn zu warten.«

Während Omi und Ken sich unterhielten, fiel Aya eine laute, kreischende Stimme auf, deren Besitzer sich anscheinend zu nähern schien, denn sie wurde zunehmend lauter. Er musste nicht einmal hochsehen, um zu erraten, um wen es sich handelte.

»Ouka-san!«

Er wippte mit dem Kopf einmal nach links und einmal nach rechts, um seine Nackenmuskulatur wieder locker zu kriegen. Den gesamten Tag war er schon so angespannt gewesen. _Alles nur wegen diesem dummen Fest._

Wie erwarten war Ouka völlig außer sich gewesen, Omi in der Menschenmenge gefunden zu haben, und zog ihn auch sofort mit sich; mit dem Grund, sie wollte ihm noch unbedingt etwas Wichtiges zeigen, was nur er alleine sehen durfte. Aya wollte sich gar nicht mehr weiter vorstellen, worum es sich handelte.

Ken stand nun etwas ratlos vor ihm. Es war ihm deutlich unangenehm, mit Aya alleine zu sein, das bemerkte der Rothaarige sofort. Sie hatten sich beide noch nie besonders gut verstanden; dafür waren sie einfach viel zu gegensätzlich. Und sobald der eine mit seiner Meinung loslegte, sprach der andere dagegen und ein Streit der Extraklasse entstand. Oft war Omi gerade zum rechten Zeitpunkt gekommen und hatte die beiden Streithähne auseinander zerren können. Dabei war Aya doch sonst eher immer recht still und gelassen…

»Tja… ähm… dann haben sie uns wohl alleine gelassen.«, stellte Ken, dessen Stimme gerade nicht sehr intelligent klang, etwas frustriert fest und spielte fast schon nervös mit seinen Fingern. Aya konnte sich gar nicht denken, was er hatte. Obwohl; eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht so genau wissen…

Er schwieg. Er war sowieso nicht besonders gesprächig und auf so eine unsinnige Feststellung musste er nun auch wirklich nicht reagieren.

Allerdings schien Ken gerade das von ihm zu erwarten. Mit großen Augen blickte er ihn auffordernd an.

»Was ist?«, blaffte ihn Aya nach einer Weile an, weil er es nicht mehr aushielt, von ihm auf diese Art angestarrt zu werden.

»Nichts. Was soll auch sein.«, brummte dieser nur, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging ein paar Schritte, ehe eine Horde von Mädchen angelaufen kam und an ihm vorbei zischte, dass ihm nur so der Staub um die Ohren flog. _Toll_, dachte er nur sarkastisch.

Aya löste sich von der Hauswand. Nachdem zwei der Weiß-Mitglieder eh verschwunden waren und das gesamte Fest sich langsam auflösen sollte, gab es auch keinen Grund für ihn mehr, noch länger zu bleiben. Mit dem Blick zum Himmel und den Händen in den Hosentaschen schritt er an Ken vorbei, der einen Moment zögerte und ihm dann folgte.

»Musst Du immer so unfreundlich zu mir sein?«

Ayas Mundwinkel zuckte für einen kurzen Moment, er entschied sich dann aber, nichts zu sagen. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder nach hause und in sein Bett. Seine Ruhe haben.

»Hallo? Ich rede mit Dir!«

Aber ich nicht mit Dir, dachte der Rothaarige und schritt weiter, ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen oder auf Ken zu reagieren, der sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer mehr aufregte und dessen Kopf mittlerweile in einem kräftigen Rot leuchtete.

»Aya!«

Er blieb stehen.

»Auf diese Art gewinnt man keine Freunde!«

Aya fragte sich in diesem Moment, ob Ken glaubte, er wäre nur bei Weiß, weil er Freunde finden wollte. Das war nämlich so ziemlich der letzte Grund… Aber was wusste Ken schon… So gut wie gar nichts. Und trotzdem mischte er sich immer wieder in Dinge ein, die ihn nichts angingen. Er würde sich wohl nie ändern.

»Aya?«

Ken blinzelte ein wenig verwirrt, als er sah, dass er stehen geblieben war. Er ging einen Schritt rückwärts und konnte nicht verbergen, dass er doch etwas Schiss hatte, dass Aya ausflippen würde, wegen dem, was er gesagt hatte.

Doch er drehte sich nicht um.

»Ich brauche keine Freunde. Ich brauche auch Dich nicht zum Freund. Merk Dir das.«

Somit schritt er von dannen…


End file.
